Habeas corpus
by Louna-Kiddo
Summary: Sales. Les rues sont sales et pleines de cadavres. Le meurtre, la schizophrénie, et la folie règnent dans les rues de la capitale. Et pendant que les machines de la révolution industrielles sont en marche, le sang continue de se répandre à leurs pieds.
1. Chapter 1

Bon, allez, faut que je me lance...

Et c'est avec un grand plaisir que je vous présente ma première fic dans le thème des web shows ! Et je vais essayer de placer plein de petits monde dedans, enfin, de ceux que je connais, c'est à dire... un nombre assez limité en fait... enfin je crois... BREF ! Bonne lecture ! *disparaît dans un nuage de fumée parce que ça fait cool*

* * *

C'était dans ces vieilles rues pavées et crasseuses de la future ville lumière que grouillaient les pauvres gens vivant dans la misère. Là où sur les dalles de pierre, ruisselaient l'urine et les déchets jetés en pagaille par les fenêtres des immeubles, chatouillant avec horreur les narines des divers piétons qui ne s'étaient guère habitués à telle puanteur

On y trouvait surtout des nouveaux travailleurs à l'usine, dans ces lieux, ces gueux ne pouvant vivre que dans des appartements moisis et immonde avec un loyer que trop cher pour eux, et à peine quelques-une d'entre elles avaient l'eau courante, ce qui en faisait les plus chères des environs. Tout n'était que crasse ici ! Et les marchés et boutiques, aux pieds de ces immeubles s'effritant, se trouvaient au plus loin des nouvelles usines de textiles et de métallurgie qui broyaient les oreilles et les mains des pauvres ouvriers qui suaient comme des bêtes sous la chaleur des machines.

Ah oui ! L'âge industriel s'était annoncé, avec ses problèmes sur les faibles gens. Et les nobles, eux, s'en foutaient royalement ! Tant qu'ils avaient leur pain quotidien, leur belle brochette d'or et leur filet-mignon d'argent, sans oublier les vêtements de pierres précieuses... ils ne se plaignaient pas. Et c'est qui répugnait les pauvres hères, mais qui ne pouvaient changer leur vie comme bon leur semblait, eux.

Un gamin aux cheveux bruns distribuant le journal passa dans la rue. Il circulait avec aisance parmi tous ces hommes qui, le matin, reprenaient mollement et sombrement la route d'un travail pénible. Le pauvre enfant, à l'allure trop amaigrie pour son âge, habillé de haillons, criait à tue-tête la nouvelle du jour à ces passants qui l'ignoraient merveilleusement bien. Cependant, le gosse avait du cran, et n'hésitait pas à aller directement tirer le vêtement d'une quelconque personne pour lui vendre sa paperasse. Quitte à faire la rencontre du sol ou d'une main. Mais le pauvre, il se devait de gagner sa vie !

Un homme à la tignasse étonnamment ébouriffée s'approcha de lui, et prit un de ces journaux faits de ce papier jaunâtre qui sentait le tabac. Il glissa dans la main squelettique de l'enfant quelques sous, de quoi manger pour la journée voire la semaine, car il y en avait des pièces d'argent. Le jeunot regarda avec grande surprise le visage de l'homme.

Des lunettes comme on en faisait si bien à l'époque, avec des verres de bien basse qualité, rattachés entre eux par une vieille lanière de cuir d'une teinte brunâtre et de la même couleur (si ce n'est légèrement plus foncée) que la crinière de l'inconnu. Des yeux marrons, sombres, mais gardant une certaine lueur chaleureuse, qui s'alliaient très bien avec sa peau légèrement rougie à cause de la chaleur qu'émanaient les usines situées à plusieurs dizaines de mètres. Des vêtements, pour peu qu'on les trouvasse originaux, n'étaient pas de simples frusques d'ouvrier : ils avaient une certaine classe, qui rendait l'homme encore plus bizarre. D'autant plus qu'il arborait un sourire se voulant carnassier, qui effrayait légèrement le môme. Celui-ci en frémit.

« Merci m'sieur... » bafouilla l'enfant en détaillant les sous qu'il avait désormais en main. « Mais pourquoi m'en donnez-vous autant ? Je n'vends qu'des journaux moi ! »

Il releva la tête, et constata avec une grande surprise la disparition soudaine de l'inconnu et de son journal, qu'il repéra plus loin dans la rue, marchant à contre-sens de la masse de gens.

« Oh ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui. Ce ne sont pas ces quelques sous qui vont le ruiner. » lui susurra-t-on à l'oreille, le faisant sursauter.

Le marmot n'osa pas se retourner vers son interlocuteur, et avala difficilement sa salive. Il entendit rire dans son dos, ce qui l'effraya encore plus. Et sans qu'il s'y attende, une main se posa sur le crâne du marmot pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

« Il est ici depuis peu, mais sache que si il est venu dans le quartier ouvrier, c'est qu'il a une bonne raison. »

Puis l'intrus pouffa. Il pinça légèrement les oreilles de l'enfant, qui lâcha un léger gémissement et qui se retourna pour détailler ce nouveau personnage. En voyant son beau bleu de travail, bleu comme l'étaient ses iris, il se dit qu'il était sans doute ouvrier. Un léger bouc ornait son menton ; plus haut, sa chevelure châtain n'avait rien de comparable avec l'homme précédent. Celui-ci avait l'air plus sympa, et le gamin lui sourit légèrement, intimidé.

« Savez-vous qui il est ? Pourquoi semblez-vous le connaître, alors que tout l'monde le regarde d'travers ? » demanda le petit en essuyant la morve qui commençait à lui couler du nez avec un mouchoir sorti de sa poche trouée.

L'autre homme ne répondit pas de suite, humant l'air ambiant tandis qu'il réfléchissait à une réponse adéquate.

« Lui ? C'est Antoine. Juste une connaissance. Et depuis peu, je le croise de plus en plus souvent. » répondit-il en donnant un petit coup sur la visière de la casquette du petit.

Le gosse lui sourit à pleines dents, montrant un joli trou, preuve du passage d'une petite souris.

– Ben m'sieur, on peut dire qu'vous êtes gentil vous. Tout l'monde passe à côté d'moi sans me voir. J'espère vous revoir. Moi c'est Kriss ! » se présenta-t-il à l'homme, qui ne put retenir un petit rire nerveux en voyant la réaction de ce marmot (qui à vue d'œil semblait avoir à peine douze ans).

– Moi, c'est Mathieu. Ravi de te connaître, petit Kriss. » gloussa-t-il avant de regarder une vieille montre à gousset, dont le tic-tac régulier et cristallin tintait délicieusement à l'oreille.

« Bon. C'est pas tout, mais c'est que je travaille aussi. »

Mathieu pinça cette fois-ci la joue du gamin. Ce dernier eut une petite moue qui lui défigura le visage, mais il eut un radieux sourire en saluant son nouvel ami qui s'en allait vers l'usine.

Kriss continua sa route, sautillant gaiement, et reprenant sa petite vente de journaux en criant à gorge déployée, et armé d'un joyeux sourire qu'il n'avait que rarement montré aux gens.

* * *

Ses chaussures crissaient sur le parquet fraîchement ciré des vestiaires. La pièce pauvrement garnie de meubles était faiblement éclairée par la lumière jaunâtre des quelques lampes à pétrole disposées de part et d'autre. Quelques bancs récemment nettoyés ainsi que quelques casiers croupissaient ici.

Il y flottait toujours cette vieille odeur de sueur et de moisi. Mais il ne s'en souciait plus, depuis le temps qu'il venait ici. Peu de gens venaient dans ce lieu reculé de la caserne de police, après la création de nouveaux espaces pour se changer plus rapprochés des terrains d'entraînement.

Mais c'était ici que lui et ses deux frangins préféraient venir avant de se lancer dans leur travail.

Jérémy posa sur le banc son sac en peau de porc offert par sa vieille tante, avant d'enlever ses chaussures et de glisser sur le bois luisant avec ses chaussettes bien trouées. Il parcourut quelques mètres avant de s'arrêter au niveau du mur.

Il recommença son jeu vers l'autre côté du vestiaire, ne se souciant guère de ses deux aînés qui commençaient déjà à revêtir leur belle tenue noire aux boutons dorés ornementés.

« Peux-tu arrêter tes pitreries ? On a déjà dix minutes de retard. Et j'ai pas envie qu'on se fasse engueuler parce qu'on est arrivé encore plus à la bourre au travail pour la troisième fois de la semaine ! » gronda Alexis en coiffant son casque de policier.

Jérémy eut une moue boudeuse. Puis il alla lui aussi se changer, à côté de son dernier frère, qui finissait de lisser sa veste du plat de la main.

« À quoi on est affecté aujourd'hui ? » demanda le plus jeune, en essuyant quelques traces de doigts laissées sur les verres de ses vieilles lunettes carrées.

« Même chose que les jours précédents, je suppose... » répondit David.

– Tant qu'on continuera d'arriver en retard, tu m'étonne qu'ils nous refilent un travail aussi chiant, à la direction. » grogna Jérémy qui tentait d'enfiler son pantalon en sautillant sur place.

Puis il mit sa veste, son casque, et rangea le reste de ses affaires dans son sac. Qu'il balança dans un casier dont il verrouilla le cadenas.

« Y a aussi le fait qu'on connaisse François depuis des années. Sinon, ils nous auraient jamais foutu ce travail entre les pattes. » reprit Alexis. « Alors on peut continuer d'arriver en retard, parce que le temps que l'affaire sera pas finie... »

Il rangea à son tour ses affaires, faisant bruyamment claquer la porte de son casier décoré de toutes sortes de dessins de femmes. Puis, les trois frères quittèrent les vestiaires en tenue de travail. Ils se rendirent à leur bureau, à la recherche d'une quelconque actualité concernant ville.

* * *

Adossé contre un mur, dans une des rues les plus pauvres de la ville, Antoine lisait son journal, froissant de plus en plus les pages à chaque fois qu'il les tournait. Chaque information, chaque image qu'il voyait ne l'intéressait guère. Mais se renseigner sur les nouvelles du jour était une des rares occupations qu'il avait, depuis son arrivée dans cette partie de la ville.

Vite lu, il replia le journal de quelques coups secs, le rangea dans sa veste et rentra à l'appartement, toujours en évitant ceux qui s'en allaient travailler.

Il ne lui fallut que peu de temps avant d'atteindre l'immeuble dans lequel il vivait à présent. Avec ses quelques huit étages, le bâtiment avait une forme géométrique triangulaire, et comportait en son centre une petite cour agrémentée de fleurs et de bosquets.

Une fois sur le pas de la porte de son logis, après avoir grimpé les trois étages de l'escalier en colimaçon, décoré d'un vieux tapis rouge empestant le vieux et le tabac à en faire donner le tournis, il sortit de sa poche une clé dorée. Il la fit jouer dans la serrure, jusqu'à faire retentir un petit _clac._

Il entra, jetant manteau, journal et clé sur la petite table de l'unique pièce qui composait l'endroit. Une pièce pauvrement meublée, d'une tapisserie jaune verdâtre qui le dégoûtait au plus haut point, et d'un lit double. Un bac en bois pour le bain une fois par semaine, si il trouvait l'eau nécessaire, ainsi qu'une petite cheminée pour se réchauffer l'hiver, et une malle dans laquelle se trouvait tous les effets personnels de l'occupant habituel des lieux.

Car Antoine n'habitait ici que depuis quelques jours, et il se devait de dormir sur un vieux matelas à même le sol. Sur cette même table sur laquelle il avait jeté ses affaires, il y avait un mot, signé par le vrai propriétaire.

 _J'ai vu que tu étai_ _s_ _parti plus tôt_ _ce matin_ _. Si jamais_ _tu rentres, laisse-moi te donner un conseil : évite de trop te faire remarquer dans la rue_ _. Personne ne doit savoir d'où tu viens et quel est ton vrai nom. Alors si besoin, emprunte dans ma malle ma tenue de ville. Elle est certes pauvrement chic, mais elle te permettra de mieux te fondre dans la masse. Moi, je garderai mon costume d'ouvrier._

 _Mathieu_

Antoine replia la lettre et la reposa là où il l'avait trouvée.

« Ce Mathieu est vraiment un chic type. » se confia-t-il à son reflet, se posant devant l'unique miroir de la pièce. « J'ai de la chance d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un comme lui. Au moins, il n'a pas l'orgueil des saletés de nobles de la ville. »

* * *

Bon, en espérant que personne ne ce soit endormi devant, je vous remercie d'être allé jusqu'au bout de ce chapitre, et si vous pouvez m'écrire une petite review de ce que vous en avez pensé :3


	2. Chapter 2

Avant toute chose, je souhaite remercier chaque reviewer, ainsi que chaque lecteur, pour avoirlu et commenté la fic, ainsi que les followers ! *I give you a big hug* Ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir, et ça m'a donné envie de continuer à écrire encore plus à fond ! *et aussi mettre de l'ordre dans ma tête, ça serait pas mal*

Et maintenant, je vous présente le chapitre 2, après plusieurs jours de correction par une amie qui n'a pas beaucoup de temps pour le faire, mais qui fait toujours un effort pour m'aider. *et c'est là que vous baillez* En espérant qu'il vous plaise ~

* * *

Il transpirait énormément, les gouttes de sueur dégoulinant désagréablement sur son corps. Et ses mains lui faisaient mal, tout comme son crâne à force d'entendre les rouages et les tambours des machines. Une odeur fétide continuait de lui assaillir les narines, l'obligeant à respirer avec la bouche, qui en devenait de plus en plus sèche. Il se devait de boire en une journée des litres d'eau pour ne pas tomber en déshydratation. Mais il se devait de tenir encore plusieurs heures, avant que le travail ne s'achève enfin.

« Eh ! Matt' ! » l'appela-t-on non loin de là, depuis la salle des machines. « Il paraît qu't'à l'heure t'as causé avec le morveux aux journaux ?

– Et alors, ça te pose un problème ? » rétorqua-t-il à l'homme qui l'avait interpellé.

Qui ne répondit pas, et pouffa en continuant son travail.

Ce collègue était un gars assez grand, aux cheveux mi-châtain mi-blanc, et aux grands yeux bleus qui paraissaient surréalistes. Tout le monde l'appelait Wifi. C'était à cause de son vrai nom, Wilfrid, mais comme ça cassait les pieds à tous le monde de l'appeler comme ça on le surnomma Wifi.

Et cela faisait des années qu'on le nommait ainsi. Même quand il était gosse, à la petite école, où Matthieu avait lui aussi étudié. Jusqu'à qu'ils dûment tous deux chercher un travail pour subvenir à leurs besoins et aider leurs pauvres parents, avec le faible revenu qu'est celui d'un ouvrier.

Ces deux hommes se connaissaient depuis l'enfance, et étaient venus se poser en même temps à la capitale. Quittant ainsi la ferme familiale et leur petit village paumé, où rien d'intéressant ne se passait à part la messe du dimanche, et la fête du village une fois par an lorsque les arbres donnaient leurs premiers fruits.

Wifi, ne voulant s'arrêter de titiller son cher ami, s'en rapprocha à pas de velours tel un chat, jusqu'à se poster tout près de l'oreille de son congénère pour y murmurer :

« J'ai entendu dire que la mère de ce gosse était une putain ne pouvant les nourrir, elle et son gosse, qu'avec ce qu'elle a entre les jambes et les journaux du petit. Si j'étais toi, je ne continuerais pas à l'approcher. Sauf si tu veux te taper la mère, auquel cas je ne dirai rien !

– Mais laisse ce gamin tranquille. Il m'a fait de la peine, c'est tout. Et puis, pas sa faute si sa mère est une putain...

– Non mais je déconne, Matthieu ! Elle est dans la misère depuis la mort de son mari, c'est tout ! Encore un coup de ces putains d'assassins qui s'amusent à tuer tout ce qui bouge la nuit tombée. »

C'est à ce moment-là que sans prévenir, Wifi griffa d'une geste sec le bras de Matthieu. Celui-ci sursauta en laissant échapper un hoquet de surprise. Il lança un regard noir à son camarade avant d'observer la marque qu'il lui avait laissé.

« C'est malin... » grogna-t-il. « Maintenant je vais avoir une jolie trace rouge. Putain, t'es vraiment con !

– Oh ! C'est juste une petite griffure. » gloussa le semi-albinos en retournant à son poste.

Matthieu soupira avant de reprendre son travail.

Mais une chose qu'avait dit Wifi trottinait dans sa tête : le nombre de meurtres dans les rues de Paris n'a jamais était aussi important en si peu de temps. Et il avait déjà entendu parler de celui qui s'en prenait exclusivement aux nobles, celui qui faisait frémir les hautes classes de la société. Cet assassin, la police et les journaux l'appelaient...

« Ah ! L'ange déchu. Saleté affaire. »

François était assis à table, un verre de vin bon marché dans une main, et un journal froissé dans l'autre. Et face à lui se tenaient trois hommes, un assis et deux debout. Tous les trois étaient vêtus de la même tenue de travail.

Alexis avait devant lui une coupure de journal datant de la semaine passée, parlant de cet individu que les journaux nommait ''l'ange déchu''. Ses doigts tapotaient la table en suivant le rythme d'une musique paillarde. Et derrière lui, ses cadets s'amusaient à faire une partie de pierre-feuille-ciseaux, avant de reprendre leur air sérieux lorsque le fossoyeur se racla la gorge et cracha un vilain mollard sur le parquet de la pièce à vivre. Avec ces attitudes peu professionnelles, on aurait pu facilement oublier qu'ils étaient policiers, si leur uniforme ne rappelait pas leur profession. Mais peut importait leur apparence, car ces frangins n'étaient pas ici pour faire salon de thé, mais pour parler d'un problème plus important avec le fossoyeur.

« J'ai remarqué qu'il y avait moins de clients cette semaine. » remarqua François en fermant le journal, puis le posant sur la table de bois brun et crasseux. « Mais je suppose que vous n'y êtes pour rien, comme la plupart du temps… Ah ça ! Pour mettre une prune à un type qui n'a rien fait, eh beh les flics ils sont là ! Mais pour cet autre genre de cas, vous servez à rien. »

Et il but une gorgée de sa boisson alcoolisée, faisant couler quelques gouttes de ce liquide écarlate le long de son menton, avant de l'essuyer du revers de sa chemise à carreaux. Un sourire narquois s'afficha sur ses lèvres, mais il ne semblait pas que cet amusement était aussi ressenti par les trois autres. En effet, ils tiraient une belle tête d'enterrement – ironie du sort qu'être chez un fossoyeur – et qui lançaient des regards noir à François.

« Faites pas la tête les mecs, je plaisante ! P'tet bin que l'assassin a disparu et est parti dans un autre pays par peur de se faire avoir par des pros comme vous ! »

Et cette fois-ci, le fossoyeur éclata d'un rire franc et gras. Des nuages de suie et de terre volèrent lorsqu'il tapa la table du plat de la main. Bah oui, étant fossoyeur et n'ayant que peu d'eau à disposition comme la plupart des gens de sa condition, il se devait de garder sa crasse durant plusieurs jours. Comme ses vêtements, qu'il ne pouvait changer que rarement car il en avait très peu. Et encore, par chance, mais aussi grâce à son travail et celui de sa femme, il se retrouvait avec un petit appartement relativement confortable au rez-de-chaussée.

À aucun moment les policiers ne rirent à ces blagues de mauvais goût. Ils en étaient énervés, de cette affaire de meurtre ! Alexis se leva de sa chaise et vint se poster à la fenêtre de la pièce à vivre, à l'arrière de la boutique de Pupuce (la femme de François, qui était blanchisseuse et qui travaillait de temps à autre avec le tailleur, son voisin). Et cette fenêtre donnait sur l'intérieur de la cour formée par le bâtiment de forme triangulaire. Belle cour, avec des allées de fleurs de toutes les couleurs, mais sans véritable utilité, comme beaucoup de bâtiments dans les environs.

« François, soit sérieux. Si l'affaire n'était pas aussi urgente, j'aurais bien rit à ta blague. Mais ça devient critique ! Les nobles vont finir par avoir ma peau si je n'arrête pas ce malfrat ! Déjà deux femmes et trois hommes sont morts assassinés dans les rues par ce type. Et que des gens de la noblesse parisienne ! C'est toi qui a reçu les cadavres – après tout t'es le meilleur – alors aide-moi ! Ce sourire de l'ange sur les victimes, c'est à en avoir des cauchemars ! »

Alexis s'était rapproché au plus près du fossoyeur, si bien que leurs visages se touchaient presque. François écarquilla les yeux, n'osant bouger de peur de faire un geste de travers. Puis il poussa un long soupir, chassant le policier d'un geste de la main entre leurs deux visages, le forçant à se décaler.

« Bien, bien. Dès que j'ai des nouvelles, je vous les donne. »

« Pourtant tu as déjà pu t'occuper des cadavres précédents ? » Interrogea David qui avait pris la place de son aîné, et qui se balançait d'avant en arrière sur la chaise auquel s'étaient accrochés quelques toiles d'araignées (ce qui répugnait Jérémy qui grimaça en voyant une de ces bestioles se balader sur un des pieds du mobilier).

« Oui, je m'en suis occupé. Mais à aucun moment vous m'avez dit de l'analyser. » répondit-il, exaspéré par le trio de policiers.

Ces frères, il les connaissait depuis déjà plusieurs années. Mais même dans les petites classes de maternelle avec Madame Blancsec – comme le vin – ils ne faisaient que des bêtises, et réfléchir ne faisait partie de leur vocabulaire qu'après la gaffe et la baffe du père.

« Mais vous inquiétez pas. Cette semaine a eut beau être calme, il frappera encore, votre gredin. Et très bientôt je pense... »

Alexis eut un petite rire nerveux.

« Ne dit pas pareilles sottises. Dès que tu dis quelque chose, ça se réalise. » ironisa-t-il amèrement. Puis en avançant vers la porte, suivi de ses frères, il ajouta :

« Nous devons y aller, avant que notre supérieur ne nous tire les oreilles. »

Et tous trois s'en allèrent, au grand soulagement du fossoyeur qui sentait que l'atmosphère devenait de plus en plus tendue.

Mais en sortant, les frères Breut croisèrent une personne dont le physique leur disait quelque chose (en particulier la coiffure), et qui s'en allait dans la direction opposée à la blanchisserie.

« Antoine de Daniel ! Mais que fait-il ici ?» murmura Jérémy à ses aînés, tout en continuant leur chemin.

 _U_ _n peu plus tôt, à l'appartement de Mathieu._

Antoine se contempla une nouvelle fois dans le seul miroir de la pièce, dont certaines rayures et bosses déformaient légèrement son reflet. Mais il ne semblait guère ravi de ce qu'il voyait. Il se tournait, se retournait, pivotait encore et encore, pour soupirer une nouvelle fois et se poser sur une chaise, devant un verre de vin qu'il but d'une traite.

« Il est bien gentil, le Mathieu, mais il aurait pu penser que sa tenue était trop petite pour moi. » râla-t-il en se levant pour retirer la tenue de ville que l'ouvrier lui avait gentiment prêté.

Il observa encore une fois la chemise jaunâtre dont les manches arrivaient à peine au poignet même en tirant dessus, le veston qui lui serrait trop la taille, ainsi que le pantalon de toile qui laissait entrevoir ses chevilles. Il retira le tout, faisant attention de ne déchirer ni craquer aucun de ces vêtements pour les ranger dans la malle de son hôte. Il enfila ensuite sa tenue habituelle, qu'il ne tarderait à jeter.

« Bon, c'est décidé, je vais au tailleur pour m'en faire une nouvelle, de tenue ! » s'exclama-t-il en replaçant correctement ses lunettes et récupérant les clés de l'appartement.

À peine cinq minutes plus tard, il était dehors. En route pour chez le tailleur, dont il avait remarqué la devanture avant son arrivée chez Mathieu.

Il y avait moins de monde dans les rues que plus tôt dans la journée, et les personnes qu'il croisait étaient essentiellement des femmes s'en allant laver leur linge ou faire quelques courses avec le peu de sous que gagnaient leurs hommes. Et souvent trottinaient à leurs côtés des gamins de tout âge.

Il esquiva à plusieurs reprises des lancers d'ordure provenant des fenêtres. Puis il suivit quelques rues marchandes, pour enfin atteindre la boutique du tailleur. La devanture du magasin exposait divers costumes plus ou moins chers, plus ou moins élégants, pour satisfaire toute clientèle Bien qu'en ce lieu elle était essentiellement composée de petites gens au salaire très faible. Des rideaux de velours vert sombre, s'opposant avec ceux bleu clair de la blanchisserie d'à côté, encadraient de grandes fenêtres d'une propreté impeccable.

Il entra, poussant avec force la porte grinçante de la boutique. Une petite clochette annonçant son arrivée retentit. Le propriétaire, qui visiblement était occupé à beugler des ordres sur ses deux employées, apparut devant Antoine avec un grand sourire accueillant.

« Oh bonjour monsieur. Que puis-je pour vous ? Dites-le moi, et Samuel s'occupe du reste ! »

Il s'inclina si bas que sa chevelure légèrement grise caressa le sol, avant de se replacer correctement sur sa tête lorsqu'il se redressa. Il sortit alors un peigne et remit correctement chacun de ses cheveux en arrière, ainsi que sa somptueuse moustache. Pour ensuite détailler de bas en haut Antoine, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

« Et bien, reprit Samuel, à la vue de vos vêtements, je suppose qu'il vous faudrait quelque chose d'assez chic.

– Ce n'est malheureusement pas ce que je recherche. Il me faudrait simplement un veston d'un vert assez sombre, un pantalon de toile marron, ainsi qu'une simple chemise. Ce sera tout. Et si vous connaissez un endroit où je pourrais me procurer un béret beige...

– Tout ce que vous voudrez, monsieur. » répondit Samuel en s'inclinant une nouvelle fois, légèrement déçu que son client ne choisisse que des vêtements à bas prix.

« Pouvez-vous faire en sorte que tout soit prêt ce soir ? J'enverrai sûrement un ami les chercher. »

Le tailleur acquiesça, prit les mesures de son client qu'il nota sur un petit calpin, salua Antoine avant qu'il ne sorte, et retourna à ses occupations.

Une fois dehors, le soleil l'éblouit. Il le cacha à l'aide de son bras et observa les alentours, avant de voir sortir de la blanchisserie trois hommes à la stature familière. Trop familière à son goût.

« Pas ces fichus policiers ! Hors de question qu'ils viennent une nouvelle fois me mettre des bâtons dans les roues ! » siffla-t-il entre ses dents avant de reprendre d'un pas rapide le chemin de l'appartement.

* * *

Ah oui, je préviens, je suis pas très blablas avant et après les chapitre, je sais jamais trop quoi dire X)

Allez, biz' ~


	3. Chapter 3

Et oui, me revoilà ! Avec un chapitre dont l'écriture et la correction ont pris plus de temps que prévu, à cause d'un emploi du temps chargé, que ce soit duranr les vacances ou bien depuis la rentrée... où je n'ai quasiment plus le temps d'écrire.

Merci aux reviewer et followers et autres gens qui ont lu ma fic ~

Bref ! Assez de blabla, j'espère que la suite vous plaira.

* * *

Frédéric de Molas se tenait avec élégance derrière son bureau, bien vêtu de sa tenue de soie pourpre au jabot qui décorait magnifiquement son cou. Ses cheveux courts bruns, sa petite barbe et ses lunettes soulignaient la noblesse de sa personne. Et tout dans la pièce où il se trouvait sentait le luxe, et la prestance de propriétaire des lieux. On trouvait, aux abords des murs blancs, des piliers dorés ainsi que quelques décorations, tels que des tableaux ou des vases remplis de fleurs qui coloraient agréablement l'endroit, ainsi que des rideaux d'un bleu pâle, et une horloge en or agrémentée de parures.

Et devant lui se tenait un ancien ami, mais aussi son beau-frère depuis son mariage avec la sœur de ce Sebastien de Rassiat.

« Bon alors. Comment vas-tu, depuis le temps ?, demanda ce dernier, assis sur une chaise et fumant la pipe.

– Comme d'habitude. On passe nos journées à bavasser, à jouer aux cartes et à s'occuper de nos chiens. La routine. Et depuis quelque temps, je passe certains moments de la journée en compagnie du petit pour lire avec lui. »

Frédéric se leva et se dirigea vers un petit meuble aux contours dorés, pour l'ouvrir et en sortir une jolie bouteille de vin rouge château Beauséjour ramené de la Gironde. Il sortit du placard juste au dessus trois verres en cristal, puis posa le tout sur la table. Il fit sauter le bouchon de liège et commença à servir le vin.

« Attend, tu vas me goûter ça. Une merveille. J'en ai en tout une bonne dizaine de bouteille à la maison, et tout le monde est d'accord sur le fait qu'il émerveille les papilles. »

Une fois les verres remplis à moitié, pour ne pas gâcher le plaisir de la saveur avec une trop grande quantité, il but deux petites gorgées de rouge qu'il fit rouler sur son palais et en savoura chaque saveur qui s'en échappait. Sebastien en fit de même, ce qui dessina sur ses lèvres un sourire de plaisir.

« Il est vrai qu'il est excellent. Tu as toujours bon goût pour dénicher les meilleurs vins. » fit l'ami en remettant correctement ses cheveux bruns, attachés en catogan, derrière son dos.

Il reprit une nouvelle gorgée et ferma les yeux pour profiter de l'instant présent.

C'était sans compter sur les quelques coups à la porte qui résonnèrent dans la pièce, avant de laisser apparaître sur le seuil de la pièce une Madame de Molas en tenue de sortie.

« Où allez-vous dont comme cela, ma mie, pour être ainsi vêtue ? Demanda Frédéric en posant le rouge sur son bureau, et rejoignant sa femme pour lui embrasser tendrement les mains.

– Je m'en vais faire un tour pour profiter de cette fin d'après-midi radieuse. Et je pensait aussi acheter quelques bouquets de fleurs pour en décorer le salon.

– Faites ce que bon vous semble. Tant que vous faites attention à vous. »

Madame de Molas salua d'une légère révérence son époux et son frère. Puis elle sortit de la pièce en direction de la voiture qui l'attendait dehors, attelée à deux beaux chevaux bais, et dont le portier tenait la porte depuis déjà plusieurs minutes.

« N'as-tu pas peur de la laisser s'en aller ainsi en ville, depuis tous ce qui se passe ces temps-ci... avec l'affaire de l'ange déchu... ? » demanda Sebastien à son ami, après avoir bu une nouvelle gorgée de vin.

Frédéric haussa les épaules, puis retourna s'asseoir derrière son bureau pour continuer à déguster son rouge. Il porta le verre à ses lèvres et laissa la boisson alcoolisée se déverser dans la bouche.

« Crois-moi. Cet ''ange'' n'a plus fait de mal à personne durant cette semaine. Qui te fais croire qu'il frappera de nouveau aujourd'hui, et qui plus est en pleine après-midi ?

– Je ne sais pas. Mais j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment… lui avoua son ami. Et j'ai remarqué une chose… Ces meurtres, ils ont commencé à peine quelques temps depuis sa disparition. »

* * *

Le travail était enfin terminé. Il pouvait enfin respirer et profiter de sa soirée chez soi, allongé dans son lit à lire le journal qu'Antoine avait acheté le matin même au petit Kriss.

Mathieu s'épongea le visage avec un vieux mouchoir usé et déjà trempé de sueur, et le rangea dans la poche de son bleu de travail. Il salua ses compagnons ouvriers avant de sortir dans la rue et prendre la direction de son appartement.

L'air frais lui fit du bien. Il en respira une bonne bouffée, avant de l'expirer tranquillement et de poursuivre sa route d'un pas rapide.

Mais une main posée sur son épaule le fit s'arrêter dans sa marche, et il se retourna pour voir que Wifi voulait lui parler. Celui-ci affichait un grand sourire carnassier qui présageait souvent une chasse à la gnôle et à la demoiselle.

« Eh ! Matt' ! Ça te dit de venir boire un coup au bar, avec les potes ? Il parait que c'est moins cher ce soir !

– Ce serait avec plaisir, mais là je suis juste fatigué, et j'ai envie de rentrer chez moi me reposer, répondit Mathieu en retirant la main de son de son épaule.

– Oh, c'est bien dommage. Bah ! On f'ra ça une prochaine fois alors. »

Et le semi-albinos s'en alla rejoindre un groupe d'ouvrier postés non loin de là, et qui semblaient impatients d'aller se bourrer la gueule. Pendant que Mathieu reprenait sa route, tout en allumant un cigare.

* * *

« Antoine ! Je suis rentré ! »

Mathieu déposa ses clés sur la table, et passa une main dans ses cheveux collés à son visage par la sueur. Face à lui, Antoine lisait sur le lit, un bouquin sûrement acheté le jour même après la visite chez le tailleur, à la couverture brunâtre aux reliures dorés.

« Enfin ! Je commençait à m'ennuyer !, s'exclama le plus grand en s'asseyant sur le bord du matelas, et refermant son livre après y avoir glissé un marque-page. Tu veux faire quoi ? Un jeu de cartes, ou bien veux-tu me parler de ta journée ?

– Ni l'un, ni l'autre. J'aimerais juste un bon bain. Et toi ? T'as pu essayer les vêtements que je t'ai laissé ?, demanda Mathieu en se laissant tomber lourdement sur le lit, à côté de son colocataire.

– Trop petits. J'ai dû passer chez le tailleur pour m'en prendre d'autres. Tiens, et si tu pouvais y passer ce soir les récupérer, ça serait sympa. Je crois que je vais profiter de la soirée pour sortir. »

Antoine se leva et attrapa le journal qu'il avait laissé sur la table. Il le balança sur les genoux de son colocataire qui l'ouvrit et entama la lecture sans dire un mot, puis jeta un coup d'œil vers le plus grand qui se servait un nouveau verre de vin.

« Tiens, les journaux ne mentionnent déjà plus le nom de cet ''ange déchu'' ? Ça leur est vite passé, dis donc.

– Normal qu'ils en parlent plus. Une semaine sans meurtres, et puis je suis sûr qu'ils s'attendent à une nouvelle attaque.

– Sûrement… Et ça ne t'effraie pas de sortir ? Avec un tel individu dans les rues ? »

Antoine répondit par un haussement d'épaules. Car ces choses, ces histoires de meurtres, ça ne l'intéressait guère. Encore moins depuis qu'il habitait chez Mathieu.

Et Mathieu se replongea dans la lecture des pages froissées des nouvelles de la journée. Et tandis que ses yeux se baladaient entre les caractères imprimés à l'encre noire, son esprit se remémorait certaines choses.

Comme sa rencontre il y a pas si longtemps de ça avec un noble, qui ce jour d'hui habitait sous son toit...

* * *

 _Il pleuvait. L'eau remplissait ses chaussures, qui couinaient à chacun de ses pas. Et il était ivre, bien ivre._ _Il_ _pua_ _it_ _l'alcool comme pas permis. Il croisa un chat, deux chiens, puis quelques pigeons qui bravaient_ _l'_ _eau tombant du ciel pour récupérer sur le sol quelques miettes de pain rest_ _ées_ _coll_ _ées_ _sur les dalles de pierres._

 _Il venait de quitter Wifi et les autres, après avoir fêt_ _é_ _leur première année de travail_ _en_ _usine. Et ils en avaient abusé, du vin et autre saloperies de boissons alcoolisé_ _e_ _s qui te détruis_ _ent_ _le foie. Mais au moins, ils avaient été content de ce moment passé ensemble, avec quelques femmes qui se trémoussaient auprès d'eux._

 _Et même maintenant qu'il titubait dans les rues de Paris, il affichait un sourire niai_ _s_ _et bienheureux,_ _et_ _braillait_ _un chant paillard_ _._ _Il savait pas où il marchait, mais il s'en foutait._

 _Ses pieds s'emmêlèrent et il perdit l'équilibre._ _M_ _ais il tenta quand même de rester debout, jusqu'à tomber quelques mètres plus loin, agrippant au passage à la veste d'un_ _inconnu_ _. La rencontre du sol fut difficile, ses fesses_ _recevant_ _le choc de manière brutale._

 _Puis un poids lourd lui tomba dessus, accompagné de plusieurs cris, dont celle de la personne_ _qu'il avait entraîné dans sa chute_ _. Il poussa la masse de graisse de cet individu, qui vu sa masse corporelle devait se gaver de toute sorte_ _s_ _de bonne choses, et poussa un grognement_ _en sentant ses jambes libérées_ _._

 _« Monsieur ! Monsieur, allez-vous bien ?_

 _– Ai-je l'air d'aller bien ? Cette saleté de vaurien m'a fait chuter de toute ma hauteur, et me voilà avec des vêtements poisseux ! »_

 _L'alcool lui troublait la vue, mais il pouvait très bien distinguer auprès de cet homme gras trois autre personnes._ _E_ _t parmi elles, il y en avait une qui portait de_ _s_ _vêtements fort élégants, tel que l'obèse qui lui était tombé dessus, montrant une condition sociale assez haute._

 _« Cher ami, ne crois-tu pas que tu exagères ? Vu son état, il n_ _e l_ _'a sûrement pas faire exprès,_ _f_ _it le second noble, le maigre dont la tignasse était remarquablement_ _en bataille._

 _– Cet individu s'en est pris à moi ! Il est de mon devoir de le châtier !_ _Mon ami_ _, ton comportement trop aimable avec ces pouilleux font honte à notre rang ! J'imagine que ton père doit se retourner dans sa tombe en voyant ce que tu es devenu. Un minable de noble, amoureux des ouvriers ! Tu me fais bien rire !… Tiens ! Je vis te montrer ce qu'on doit faire lorsqu'on a_ _affaire_ _à un individu de cet espèce ! »_

 _Mathieu ne comprenait quasiment rien, mais il lui semblait toutefois qu'il assistait à une dispute entre deux personnes de haut rang._ _E_ _t il_ _n'_ _aimait vraiment pas ça. Dans sa tête, une petite voix lui disait de fuir, mais ses jambes ne voulaient pas bouger._

 _Et devant lui, l'homme gras sort_ _i_ _t un_ _revolver_ _de_ _sous_ _sa veste_ _._

 _Il se mit_ _alors_ _à gigoter, forçant ses jambes à se mouvoir, puis il tenta de se relever. Mais les deux autre_ _personnes présentes_ _, à en douter des servant_ _s_ _de la maison à laquelle appartenai_ _en_ _t ces deux personnes de haut rang, le retinrent et le placèrent à genoux face aux nobles._

 _« Je… Je… d-d… désolé… » bégaya-t-il, en proie à la terreur que lui inspirait ces individus._

 _Mais l'homme gras ne semblait pas l'écouter._ _I_ _l_ _plaça sur le front de Mathieu le canon de son revolver_ _, et un sourire sadique s'afficha sur son visage._

 _« Tu ne devrais pas faire ça…_

 _–_ _Ah, Antoine ! Il faut bien que quelqu'un te montre comment se débarrasser de ces rats ! »_

 _Le gros noble plaça son doigts sur la détente, prêt à l'actionner._

 _Et le coup parti._

 _Un cri retentit dans la rue aux pavés mouillés, et le sang coula sur le sol._

 _Mathieu écarquilla les yeux, comme le firent les deux hommes placés d_ _e_ _part et d'autre de lui. Et devant eux, l'homme gras hurlait de douleur._ _Son pied était_ _ensanglanté._ _Et_ _la main qui tenait encore l'arme était baissée vers le sol,_ _tenue fermement par l'autre noble._

 _Sans attendre une seconde de plus, Antoine récupéra le revolver et le plaça sur le front de son_ _égal_ _. Son regard était aussi froid que de la glace, et on pouvait y sentir une grande colère._

 _« Je n'aime pas qu'on s'en prenne à des innocents. Ces gens, ces rats, comme tu le dis si bien, ne méritent pas d'être tués par des connards tels que toi. Tu ne vaux même pas ces ouvriers, tu es pire qu'eux. Je ne sais même pas si te laisser en vie est une bonne chose._

 _– An… Antoine, tu ne peux pas faire ça… La police... Comprend que si tu me tues, tu ira en prison… Voire pire, on... t'exécutera…_

 _– Comment pourront-ils savoir que je t'ai tué, si on supprime_ _aussi_ _tous les_ _témoin_ _s ?_ _»_

 _Et il tira sur l'homme gras, dont le corps inerte s'effondra_ _lourdement_ _sur le sol._ _Puis il se tourna vers les deux serviteurs._

 _« Je suis désolé, mais c'est la seule solution... »_

 _Et il les abattit aussi froidement qu'il l'avait fait pour l'autre noble._

 _Il se retourna vers Mathieu, qui était resté immobile, tout en sentant à ses côtés les deux hommes tomber sur le sol, une balle chacun entre les deux yeux._

 _« Ça va ? Tu n'as rien ? (Il s'approcha de l'ouvrier et s'accroupit devant lui) Je suis Antoine de Daniel, et toi ? »_

 _Le noble tendit sa main. Mathieu déglutit avant de rapidement la serrer._

 _« Je suis Mathieu Sommet,_ _et je crois aussi que je suis perdu... »_

 _En effet, l'ouvrier ne reconnaissait pas cet endroit. Mais au moins, avec la peur qu'il avait eut avant, il ne sentait plus en lui toute ces sensations que lui avaient procuré l'alcool._

 _« Dis-moi où tu habites, et je t'y emmène._

 _– Mais… et les corps ? »_

 _Antoine haussa un sourcil, puis observa les trois dépouilles autour de lui. Puis il haussa les épaules et sourit à Mathieu._

 _« T'inquiète pas, je sais ce que je vais faire d'eux. »_

* * *

« Hey ! Mathieu… Mathieu ! Tu dors ? »

L'ouvrier sortit de sa rêverie. Face à lui, Antoine le regardait bizarrement.

« Désolé, j'étais dans mes pensées. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

– Je vais bientôt y aller. C'est pour être sûr que tu iras chercher les nouveaux vêtements chez le tailleur.

– Ah oui, ça ! T'inquiète pas, ce sera fait dès que tu seras parti. »

Puis il baillât, ouvrant tellement grand la bouche que son colocataire cru qu'il allait se décrocher la mâchoire.

Mais en y repensant, Mathieu ne savait toujours pas ce qu'Antoine avait fait des corps...

* * *

Assis devant la seule fenêtre, ouverte, de la seule pièce du pauvre appartement qu'il occupait avec sa mère, Kriss observait les gens rentrer chez eux. Parfois des ouvriers, parfois des femmes aux mains remplies de quelques victuailles pour remplir plusieurs bouches à nourrir. En bas, il pouvait voir la dame de la petite auberge d'en face balayer des débris, avant d'essuyer quelques gouttes de sueurs sur son front. Elle leva la tête vers l'enfant, et le salua d'un chaleureux signe de main.

« Alors, p'tit Kriss, on espionne les voisins ?, fit-elle avec un petit rire moqueur.

– Que non, m'dame Germaine. Je n'fais que regarder dehors.

– Je l'sais, je l'sais. Et ta maman, est-elle à la maison ? »

Kriss secoua la tête de haut en bas.

« Elle se repose. Mais j'crois qu'elle va bientôt repartir à l'épicier pour chercher du beurre et du pain, c'est c'qu'elle a dit. »

Madame Germaine eut un regard compatissant pour le pauvre garçon. Elle savait que ce pauvre petit Kriss et sa mère ne pouvaient manger à leur faim, et que la mère savait déjà une dette de plus de 60 francs envers l'épicier. Et malgré cela, cette dame continuait de se battre pour que son fils unique ne manque de rien.

« Petit Kriss, fit Germaine en lui faisant signe de la main de venir, descends un peu. J'vais te donner que'qu'chose. »

Le marmot se dépêcha de récupérer une pauvre veste et de dévaler les escaliers en colimaçons de l'immeuble quatre à quatre, avant de sortir dehors et rejoindre Madame Germaine. Cette dernière lui demanda d'attendre un peu et rentra dans l'auberge, pour en ressortir deux ou trois minutes plus tard avec un bon gros morceau de poulet luisant encore de gras, ainsi que quelques pommes de terres déjà pelées et découpées en morceaux.

« Tiens, mon garçon. De quoi manger pour c'soir. »

Kriss regarder avec envie la nourriture, laissant couler le long de son menton un petit filet de bave. Il récupéra le tout avant d'embrasser Germaine sur la joue.

« Oh ! Merci madame Germaine ! Vous êtes trop bonne avec moi ! »

Il s'en alla en courant jusqu'à son appartement, et y entra en trombe, pour ensuite déposer poulet et patates sur la petite table en bois à moitié rongée par l'humidité.

« Maman ! Maman ! Nous avons d'quoi manger pour c'soir ! Regarde comment Madame Germaine est gentille ! »

La mère de Kriss, qui se prénommait Lena, était encore allongée dans le lit. Elle était en train d'aplatir les plis de sa robe, et enfilait ses chaussures pour sortir à son tour. Mais en voyant la bonne nourriture que ramenait son fils, elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

« Et bien, on dirait que ce soir nous allons nous régaler. Mais je dois sortir aussi chercher de quoi manger pour demain. Je compte sur toi pour surveiller le poulet pour pas qu'il s'envole par la fenêtre. »

Petit Kriss eut un rire nerveux, avant de saluer sa mère qui attachait soigneusement ses long cheveux bruns en un chignon serré.

« A 't'à l'heure maman ! Fait attention à toi ! »

* * *

Fin du chapitre !

J'espère qu'il vous aura plu ;)

Nous ~


	4. Chapter 4

Bien, voilà la suite ~

Bon, comme je n'aime toujours pas le blabla, on va aller droit au but : j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira, et mercie de lire cette fic ^^

Disclaimer : (oublié dans les précédents chapitres) Aucun personnage ne m'apartient, puisque ce sont des gens bien en chair, et que je n'ai aucun pouvoir sur eux (domage ~), à part quelques perso tel que Germaine ou Lena ~

* * *

Jérémie fixait l'entrée de la boutique du tailleur avec un regard digne des plus grands rapaces, à la recherche du moindre mouvement pouvant indiquer la présence de la personne recherchée. Seule sa tête dépassait de derrière le mur adjacent à la boutique, et dans son dos grognaient ses aînés qui avaient d'autre chose à faire après le travail que jouer les espions.

« Bon alors ! Il arrive, ton Antoine de Daniel ? S'impatientait Alexis. Mais bordel, pourquoi tu portes autant d'intérêt pour la présence de ce type non loin de la zone ouvrière ? Et surtout, qui te dit que c'était vraiment lui ? Il est censé avoir complètement disparu des environs de Paris ! On dit même qu'il est mort !

– Mais c'était lui ! Une coiffure comme la sienne, ça se reconnaît à des kilomètres à la ronde ! Gronda le plus jeune, sans quitter le magasin des yeux.

– Et bien j'espère que ce soit-disant Antoine ne va pas tarder à arriver, j'ai faim et mes jambes commencent à me faire mal ». Couina David.

Jérémie adressa un regard noir à chacun de ses frère, puis se retourna vers la boutique. Il en était certain : Antoine de Daniel était encore en vie, et il n'avait pas quitté Paris. Pour le plus jeune de la fratrie Breut, cet homme cachait quelque chose. Et ses doigts tapotaient d'un rythme régulier sur le mur en pierre. Sourcils froncés, il essayait d'ignorer ses aînés qui commençaient sérieusement à en avoir marre d'attendre. Quand l'un cessait de clamer son appétit, c'était l'autre qui reprenait le relais en cherchant des excuses pour s'en aller.

« Mais fermez-la ! » Hurla Jérémie, les nerfs à vif.

Alexis et David se retournèrent comme un seul vers leur cadet, rouge de colère. Devant un tel visage, l'aîné des Breut ne put se retenir de rire en prenant appui sur David et, devant avec sa main libre, se tenir les côtes pour éviter de tomber. Mais vraiment, cette tête que tirait le petit ! C'en était à mourir de rire !

« Et bien, je vois que l'on s'amuse bien, par ici ! Puis-je me joindre à vous pour vous jouer un air de ma musique ? » Les interrogea-t-on, tandis que Jérémie s'apprêtait à faire taire son plus vieux frère d'un coup de poing dans le visage.

Une mandoline accroché sur son dos à l'aide d'une ceinture en cuir, un violon dans ne main et l'archer dans l'autre, ce nouveau venu avait tout l'air de ces chanteurs de rue qui aiment tant faire passer les nouvelles de la semaine avec leurs compositions. Et ses cheveux, au gars, ils étaient si noirs et si bouclés, avec un chapeau de couleur beige, aux larges bords qui lui cachaient le haut du visage...

« Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda David, qui empêchait les deux autres Breut de se faire mal. Nous n'avons pas besoin qu'on nous joue des fanfaronnades ! Ne voyez-vous pas que nous sommes…

– Occupés ? Oh que si ! Mais une petite musique d'ambiance rendra ce combat beaucoup plus fantastique. Deux frères se battant pour le cœur d'une damoiselle, cela m'inspire une chanson ! »

David soupira, tandis que les deux autres frères cessèrent de chahuter. Ils observèrent le nouveau venu avec un regard méfiant.

« C'est qui, lui ? demanda froidement Jérémie.

– Oh ! Que je suis malpoli pour ne pas m'être présenté. On me nomme Mister Yéyé – le mister comme ce qu'ils disent en Angleterre – et je suis…

– Oui oui, c'est bon, on ne veux pas en savoir plus. » Le coupa Alexis qui, s'approchant dudit Yéyé, sortit de sa poche quelques sous, avant de les lui donner. « Prenez ça, et laissez-nous tranquille. »

Le musicien récupéra les pièces, les yeux écarquillés.

« Mais, je ne veux pas d'arg... »

Il ne fini pas sa phrase, voyant le regard noir de l'aîné des Breut posé sur lui. Il déglutit et s'en alla, sans demander son reste. Lui qui voulait faire profiter les gens de ses œuvres, à chaque fois, il se voyait rejeté.

« Mais c'est quoi ces types qui s'incrustent dans une discussion alors qu'il n'y sont pas invités ? » s 'indigna Alexis, alors que Jérémie reprenait sa place de guetteur.

La porte de la boutique s'ouvrit juste après, laissant apparaître sur le pas de l'établissement Samuel le tailleur, seul. Le cadet des Breut étouffa un juron. De Daniel n'avait jamais montré le bout de son nez, et ses aînés ne cesseraient de le charrier durant toute la soirée. Mais bien décidé à tirer cette histoire au clair, il sorti de sa cachette et s'avança vers le tailleur. Pile au moment où un nouvel individu apparut, haletant, visiblement essoufflé par une course pour parvenir à la boutique avant la fermeture.

« Excusez-moi ! Fit le nouvel individu en s'adressant à Samuel, je viens chercher la commande d'un ami passé dans l'après-midi. Peut-être vous l'a-t-il laissée à mon nom ? Je suis Mathieu Sommet. »

Mathieu récupéra son souffle une fois sa tirade finie, pendant que le tailleur haussait un sourcil, pour finalement lui répondre en s'inclinant profondément.

« En effet, monsieur, le paquet de vêtements vous attend. Je vais le chercher. »

Et il s'en alla à l'intérieur de la boutique, laissant Jérémy seul avec l'ouvrier.

« Qui est votre ami ? Demanda le policier sans trop de manières.

– Je vous demande pardon ? Je ne vois pas en quoi cela pourrait vous intéresser.

– C'est que je suis à la recherche d'un homme avec une chevelure peu commune. Il se prénomme Antoine de Daniel. Le connaissez-vous ? »

Mathieu eut un mouvement de recul, et ses yeux semblaient sortir de leurs orbites. C'était bien ce qu'il craignait : Antoine était encore recherché.

A sa disparition Monsieur de Daniel, âgé de presque cinquante ans, avait lancé un avis de recherche pour retrouver son fils unique, le seul être qui aurait pu hérité de ses biens. Une bonne prime avait été proposé, mais sans succès pour retrouver l'ancien noble.

« Jamais entendu parler… répondit Mathieu, dont la voix trahissait le mensonge. Je ne connais aucun homme portant ce nom, et vous ne risquez pas de le trouver de ce côté de la ville.

– Monsieur Sommet, êtes-vous au courant de la somme que donne monsieur son père pour retrouver son fils unique ?

– Je ne m'intéresse guère à l'argent.

– Mais votre condition sociale pourrait en être grandement amélioré…

– Assez ! Hurla Alexis, qui venait tout juste de les rejoindre pour récupérer son frère cadet. Jérémy, cet homme ne connaît pas Antoine, alors cesse de l'incommoder ! Viens, on rentre. »

Jérémy grogna mais suivit sans mot dire son aîné, lançant au passage un regard noir à Mathieu. Celui-ci regardait la scène avec un grand soulagement. Il remercia dans sa tête ce gars qui l'avait sauvé d'un problème supplémentaire. Car si on découvrait qu'Antoine vivait chez lui, que serait-il advenu de lui ?

* * *

Le soleil commençait déjà à se cacher derrière les bâtiments de la capitale, décorant le ciel de jolies nuances de rose, bleu et violet. Les rues étroites étaient déjà plongées dans l'obscurité et, dans l'une d'elles, on pouvait distinguer l'ombre d'un homme à veste marron clair et chemise blanche. Dans ses cheveux broussailleux se perdait la fumée qui émanait de sa pipe.

« Quelle soirée merveilleuse. » ronronna-t-il en s'adossant à la pierre orangée.

Il reprit une nouvelle bouffée de tabac agrémenté d'un peu d'opium. Il le dégustait comme si il s'agissait d'une bénédiction, et s'amusait à créer des formes avec la fumée qui sortait de sa bouche.

« Encore avec ta pipe à cette heure-là ! Impossible de t'en passer »

L'homme qui venait d'arriver était encore plus dans l'ombre que son comparse. On ne distinguait rien de lui, à part une forme vague. Et des reflets de verres, comme des lunettes posés sur un nez.

« Mon cher... ange ! gloussa le personnage à la pipe. Prêt pour ton travail du soir ? Tes fans t'attendent ! »

Il sorti de sous sa veste un revolver, qu'il pointa sur sa tempe pour faire semblant de tirer. Puis il se mit à rire en se tenant les côtes, laissant pendre l'arme au bout de son doigt. Quelques tâches de sang restaient incrustées sur les bords noirs et dorés de l'objet.

« Tu peux toujours rire. Si je fais ce... travail, ce n'est pas pour le plaisir, contrairement à toi...

– Cela fait un bon moment que je n'assassine plus. Non. Depuis ce jour, je t'aide à mettre fin à la vie de beaucoup de personnes. C'est aussi très... excitant d'aider quelqu'un d'autre a tuer.

– Comme avec ton ancien ''élève'', n'est-ce pas. Un criminel de pacotille que tu as toi-même abattu. »

L'homme a la pipe eut un petit rire nerveux. Il s'approcha de l'ange et posa une main sur son épaule. Son regard était plus perçant et ses sourcils froncés.

« Il faisait n'importe quoi. Il aurait été capable de me dénoncer. Je n'ai pas eut d'autre choix que de me débarrasser de lui. C'était si… jouissif de voir tout ce sang dégouliner sur le pavé, et en écrire sur les murs la phrase ''J'admets mes crimes et je rejoins le ciel''. Le résultat était magnifique. »

Il tira une nouvelle fois sur sa pipe. L'ombre soupira.

« dis-moi, bloody panda... comptes-tu te remettre à tuer, un jour ou l'autre ? »

Silence.

Le soleil couchant ne laissait que quelques rayons illuminer encore le ciel, plongeant encore plus les rues dans l'obscurité, et rendant encore plus effrayante la présence de ces deux personnages dans un lieu aussi malfamé.

Puis de la fumée sorti de la bouche de celui que les journaux avaient autrefois appelé _bloody panda_ , un criminel qui peignait sur le visage de ses victime avec leur propre sang un visage de panda. Un animal d'Orient peu connu, mais qui suscitait la curiosité de tous.

« Je suis fait pour tuer. Rien de plus, rien de moins. » répondit le panda avec un haussement des épaules.

S'ensuivit d'un nouveau silence, une nouvelle bouffée de tabac. Et le clap ! résonnant de deux mains qui se joignent.

« Bon, alors ! Ta prochaine victime n'est plus très loin. Allons-y ! » S'écria joyeusement l'ancien meurtrier en commençant sa route dans les rues sombre, menant l'autre à une calèche et à un magasin de fleur réputé, dans lequel une jeune dame finissait ses courses, accompagné d'un simple portier d'à peine vingts ans.

« Et qui est-ce, cette fois ? demanda l'ombre, suivant son complice d'un pas mal assuré.

– Une de tes connaissances : Madame de Molas. »

* * *

Mathieu se laissa tomber sur son lit, yeux clos, et écoutant le silence de son appartement. Le paquet de vêtements avait été posé sur la table, et les volets venaient d'être fermés. À cette heur déjà tardive, il avait juste envie de dormir.

Il avait dû rester encore une bonne heure avec le tailleur, à l'écouter piailler à propos de chacun de ses clients et de ses travailleuses sous-payées. Et si il ne s'était pas inventé une excuse pour s'en aller plus tôt, à quelle heure serait-il rentré ?

Il était si fatigué ce soir là qu'il avait failli se tromper de bâtiment, ainsi que se casser la figure dans l'escalier. Le pire étant qu'il avait, une fois sur le palier de son appartement, fait tomber ses clés au rez-de-chaussée, si bien qu'il avait dû une nouvelle fois descendre et remonter chaque marche, une par une, avec une lenteur digne d'un escargot.

Mais là, sur son lit au matelas dur, il était bien. Le long tic-tac qu'émettait l'horloge l'aidait à s'endormir. Dans son esprit, tout se faisait vague, et des images floues commençaient à se former. Il ôta chaussures et vêtements pour se glisser sous les draps sales et fermer les yeux, se laissant emporté dans le monde des rêves.

 _"Dis-moi, gamin._ _''_

Il ouvrit les yeux et sursauta sur son lit. Il regarda à droite, à gauche. Personne. Alors il referma les yeux et se rendormit.

 _''_ _Pourquoi n'as-tu pas accompagné ce con de bourge. La soirée aurait pu en devenir très intéressante !"_

 _"Mais Mathieu se doit de dormir pour être en forme demain et ainsi prendre soin des machines..."_

 _"Ferme-la, le mécano. Toi, le gaga des machines, faudrait déjà que tu apprennes à être un homme avant de parler."_

 _"Calme, gros, viens fumer_ _de_ _l'opium avec moi. Et écrivons des poèmes sur les coccinelles !"_

 _"Les garçons, votre discussion est tellement inintéressante..."_

 _"Ma chère demoiselle, et collègue, au contraire, cette discussion peut nous en apprendre beaucoup sur ces personnes qui, comme nous, vivent..."_

 _"Chut, le scientifique..."_

 _"Comment osez-vous me couper ! Animal de pacotille !"_

 _"Je voulais juste prévenir que Mathieu va..."_

« FERMEZ-LÀ ! JE VEUX DORMIR ! » S'écria Mathieu en se tenant la tête, et se débarrassant de ses maigres draps troués, les jetant au bout du lit.

De la sueur perlait à son front, tandis que l'écho des voix dans sa tête se calmait. Il se plaça au bord de son lit, et fixa d'un air vague le parquet.

« Et ça recommence. Et ça s'amplifie... J'en peux plus... J'EN PEUX PLUS DE VOUS ENTENDRE TOUTES LES NUITS ! »

 _"Ne gueule pas si fort, gamin..."_

Il entendit comme un coup de fusil dans sa tête. Puis il s'évanouit, retombant sur son matelas. Enfin, il entama sa nuit.

* * *

Lena se hâtait de rentrer chez elle, les bras chargés de victuailles à en faire saliver son jeune enfant. Le tout était rangé dans un petit panier en osier recouvert d'une nappe offert par le boulanger, auquel elle dévouait une grande amitié. Ses chaussures claquaient sur le pavé à un rythme régulier et rapide, et sa respiration était de plus en plus saccadée.

Elle prit l'embranchement a sa droite, avant de marcher dans une flaque d'urine qu'un homme plus qu'ivre avait déversée quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle poussa un long juron tandis qu'elle secouait son pied pour en enlever le liquide fétide.

«C'est répugnance ! pesta-t-elle en reprenant la route de son logis. Dire qu'il existe encore des gens aussi malpropre ! »

Et tandis qu'elle reprenait sa course sa chaussure couinait, et l'odeur ne voulait partir, continuant de lui assaillir les narines. Mais elle n'y faisait pas attention, trop occupée à rentrer chez elle et retrouver son fils qui devait déjà être au lit, gavé du poulet de madame Germaine.

Un cri de femme la fit s'arrêter dans son élan, accompagné d'un râle d'une personne de sexe masculin.

Cela provenait d'une rue à proximité. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine tandis qu'elle ravalait sa salive et avançait jusqu'à la prochaine rue. Son esprit lui disait de faire demi-tour, et ses mains tremblaient à ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter.

« Oh mon Dieu ! » s'horrifia Lena.

Ce qu'elle vit lui retourna l'estomac. Elle laissa tomber au sol son panier, plaçant sa mains devant sa bouche.

Elle du se retenir contre le mur pour ne pas s'effondrer au sol, et jaillit de sa bouche tout le reste de son maigre repas de midi, avec des morceaux de pains rassis encore non digérés. Du sang sur le sol et les murs, et dans une flaque de ce liquide écarlate gisait le corps d'une jeune femme, à l'accoutrement digne d'une personne de la noblesse. Celui qui avait poussé le râle avait quant à lui disparu, ne laissant aucune trace, pas même des empreintes de chaussures dans le sang encore frais. Malgré ça, lorsqu'elle s'approcha du visage du cadavre, Lena n'eut plus de doute sur l'identité du tueur.

La gorge tranché.

Le corps vidé de son sang.

Le sourire de l'ange dessiné sur le visage, s'étirant jusqu'aux oreilles de la victime.

L'Ange déchu venait de frapper à nouveau. Elle se devait à tout prix de prévenir quelqu'un, et vite ! Peut-être que le tueur était-il encore juste à côté. Et qui dit que Lena n'était pas sa prochaine victime ?Elle chassa cette idée de sa tête : l'ange ne s'attaquait qu'aux nobles.

A peine remise de ses émotions, elle abandonna son panier et ses provisions pour décamper en direction du poste de police le plus proche, où les collègues des frères Breut sirotaient un délicieux cognac des Charentes.

« Il a tué ! Le tueur de nobles est revenu ! » hurlait-elle a chaque intersection de rues, réveillant ceux qui avaient déjà sombré dans le sommeil.

Et plus loin, dans la rue, on entendait s'élever quelques notes de mandolines, accompagnées de la voix d'un chanteur des rues, chantant à qui qui voulait l'entendre que l'ange déchu avait encore frappé.

* * *

Voili voilou ~

J'espère qu'il vous aura plus, et je m'excuse si je met du temps à poster chaque chapitre : avec ma correctrice, nous avons un emploi du temps extrêmement chargé depuis la rentrée, et rare sont les moments où nous pouvont nous consacrer sur nos fic ^^

Et bonne soirée/journée/nuit les gens ~


	5. Chapter 5

Bon, alors, après un certains temps sans inspiration, à écrire et réécrire ce chapitre, et après le passage chez une amie pour la correction (sinon, bonjour les fautes d'orthographe...), je suis fière de vous présenter le chapitre 5. En espérant qu'il vous plaise (genre, cette phrase, je la sors à tous les chapitres...), et bonne lecture *gros poutous !*

* * *

Un brouhaha infernal régnait dans le poste de police, dans lequel se trouvait de nombreux hommes, fumant la pipe ou le cigare, entourés d'un nuage de fumée et d'une lourde odeur de tabac. Dehors, le soleil commençait à peine à se lever, éclairant le ciel d'une faible lueur. Il devait à peine être 6h du matin, et on avait rarement vu un lieu aussi animé à une heure pareille.

Alexis, accompagné de ses jeunes frères, poussa la porte de la pièce dans lequel tous ses collègues s'étaient retrouvés et s'y glissa difficilement, la chemise trempée de sueur après avoir couru tout le long du trajet. On leur avait dit que c'était urgent, mais les réveiller deux heures plus tôt que d'habitude les avait mis en rogne, et le malheureux qui avait eut la tâche de s'en aller les chercher s'était pris un bon savon. Il les suivait aussi, tout rouge, et le front bien humide.

« Alors, que se passe-t-il ? » demanda l'aîné des Breut, s'essuyant le visage d'un revers de manche.

Le sergent-chef sortit de son bureau d'un pas très lourd, les sourcils légèrement froncés. C'était un homme ayant la quarantaine, rondouillard à la moustache grise mal entretenue, avec des rides apparaissant déjà sur le côté de ses yeux. Yeux qui avaient l'art de lancer des regards noirs à en glacer le sang. Il claqua les talons dans un bruit sourd et fit face aux trois frères, puis il cracha la fumée de son gros cigare très cher et de bonne qualité. Les trois toussèrent et chassèrent l'air ainsi pollué de mouvements de mains.

« L'ange déchu est encor' apparut. » fit la voix grasse du gros patron. Hier, tard d'la nuit. C't'une jeune femme qu'l'a trouvé. La pauvre, ça lui a r'tourné l'ventre. Ça a tout dégueulé, et même sur le cadavre. Pas beau à voir, qu'i disent les spécialistes. Mme de Molas. Encor' une noble. Et pas un sou d'volé. Juste tuée. Un psychopathe, ça. »

Et il cracha un nouveau nuage de fumée. Et les trois se remirent à tousser. Alexis ajusta son uniforme et, se mettant droit comme un i, osa s'adresser à son supérieur.

« A-t-on récupéré le corps ? demanda-t-il en tentant de rester calme.

\- L'a envoyé chez l'fossoyeur d'la nuit, après qu'l'aut' journaliste a fini d's'amuser à dessiner l'cadavre. Un drôle d'bonhomme lui d'ailleurs... Vous devriez aller voir avec lui pour la suite de votre enquête, vot' François. »

Les trois frères ne bougèrent pas d'un pouces, hésitant. Ils n'avaient pas trop envie de voir leur amie en pleine toilette mortuaire. Ils risquaient de tourner de l'œil, et si jamais quelqu'un d'autre entrait chez le fossoyeur, ils y perdraient toute leur crédibilité. La patron fronça encore plus les sourcils et accentua ses rides. Il leur répondit en moins de deux.

« TOUT DE SUITE ! aboya-t-il, postillonnant sur le visage de Jérémy, ce dernier affichant une mine de dégoût.

Ils fuirent en courant, non pas pressés d'aller travailler, mais ils n'avaient pas envie de recevoir encore les foudres du gros patron. Il reprirent leur souffle une fois dehors, pliés en deux et s'appuyant sur leurs genoux. Ils se lancèrent chacun des regards amusés, mais ce fut de courte durée, se rappelant de leur travail à venir. Et c'est à contre-cœur que les Breut s'en allèrent d'un pas las dans les vestiaires pour revêtir leur tenue de policier, traînant des pieds sur le sable.

\- Fait chier. Se plaignit David. La prochaine fois on ira réclamer le droit de grève à la préfecture !

* * *

Kriss gigota et sorti la tête de sous ses draps. Il bailla longtemps, plaçant une main devant sa bouche avant de se placer sur le bord de son lit au vieux matelas dur comme la pierre. Il balança ses jambes dans le vide pour ensuite se lever. Les yeux soulignés de grands cernes, il traîna des pieds vers la table et se plaça sur une chaise, après s'être servit un bol de café insipide et un morceau de pain écœurant comportant quelques traces de moisissures. Il ne devait partir au travail que dans une demi-heure, mais en ce début de matinée, il lui tardait de sortir prendre l'air.

Sa mère était rentrée tard dans la nuit, ce qui l'avait beaucoup inquiété. Quand il l'avait vue passer le pas de la porte, elle étaient en larmes, mouchoir en mains et sans son panier de vivres, accompagnée d'un policier assez élégant. Et pourtant, elle lui avait souri et l'avait ébouriffé, prétendant qu'elle allait bien.

Mais il l'avait entendu pleurer encore un moment avant de dormir, le seul rideau séparant les

deux lits n'étant pas assez épais pour empêcher les sanglots d'arriver à ses oreilles. Il avait eu du mal à fermer l'œil, fixant la plupart du temps le plafond en se questionnant sur la nature de la tristesse de sa mère. Elle ne semblait pas avoir reçu de coup, alors peut être lui avait-on volé le panier. Il espérait que rien de trop grave ne lui était arrivé. Et c'était à force de trop réfléchir qu'il avait sombré dans le sommeil, un sommeil très léger. Il ne fut pas trop difficile de se faire réveiller par le quartier devenant de plus en plus animé.

Il but une dernière gorgée de café et une dernière bouchée de pain avant de se lever et d'aller troquer son vieux pyjama trop grand pour sa tenue de ville, et avec laquelle il s'en allait vendre les journaux. Il vit sa mère gigoter dans son lit. Il s'approcha d'elle, et voyant qu'elle venait de s'éveiller, lui annonça qu'il s'en allait au travail, et il déposa sur son front un baiser. Il la vit sourire faiblement, et sourit en retour, puis tourna les talons pour sortir de la pièce.

Il descendit quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier menant au palier, manquant de tomber à deux reprises. Il parcourut le couloir décoré d'un horrible tapis orange et de tapisseries aux couleurs criardes, jusqu'à la porte de l'immeuble, avant de l'ouvrir à la volée et de débouler dans la rue où déjà les travailleurs commençaient à affluer, et où les marchands gueulaient déjà.

\- Ah ! P'tit Kriss ! Comment vas-tu ce matin ? demanda Germaine qui passait un petit coup de balai devant son auberge. J'ai entendu dire que ta mère était rentrée tard hier soir. J'espère qu'il ne lui est pas arrivé quelque chose de grave.

Kriss ne sut quoi répondre. Il se balançait d'un pied à l'autre, tête baissé.

\- Je sais pas. Elle était en pleurs hier soir... marmonna-t-il, fixant la pointe de ses chaussures en toile.

\- Oh, pauv' Lena. Prend bien soin d'elle, Kriss. J'pense qu'elle en aura besoin. Et passe à l'auberge c'soir. Je vous don'rai de quoi manger.

\- Merci madame Germaine ! s'exclama tout joyeux l'enfant. Je dois y aller, j'ai des journaux à vendre !

\- Travaille bien, p'tit Kriss. répondit-elle en ébouriffant les cheveux du gamin.

Et puis p'tit Kriss disparut à l'angle de la rue.

* * *

Cela faisait une bonne dizaine de minutes qu'Antoine somnolait devant sa tasse de café, d'énorme cernes soulignant ses yeux, et il semblait bien enrhumé. Il gardait son mouchoir en tissu non loin de lui, et passait son temps à renifler. Il se sentait bien mal en point, avec une horrible gueule de bois qui lui donnait une migraine astronomique. Et il devait lutter pour rester éveiller.

\- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas laisser dormir, gémit-il, prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

Devant lui, Mathieu s'agitait, et courait dans l'appartement pour retrouver sa chemise qu'il avait balancé on ne sait où durant la nuit. Son ami leva la tête de sous le lit et lui lança un regard noir. Il frissonna et détourna la tête. Il semblait bien que l'ouvrier était en colère contre lui, en plus d'être de mauvaise humeur comme chaque matin. Il n'aimait pas ça, cela lui arrivait de finir avec un café versé sur la tête si il ne faisait pas attention à sa langue. Une vrai torture.

\- T'es rentré à pas d'heure, saoul, et en plus tu m'as gueulé dans les oreilles lorsque tu m'as dis que tu allais te coucher. Déjà que j'ai du mal à dormir ces temps-ci… Gronda Mathieu, reprenant sa recherche sous les draps jetés en boule au pieds du lit.

\- Mais j'ai pas voulu me bourrer la gueule ! Se plaignit le plus grand, avant de reprendre sa tête entre ses mains, son mal de crâne se faisant plus douloureux.

\- C'est quelqu'un qui t'as forcé ? lança Mathieu sur un ton presque ironique, Ah ! trouvé !

Il secoua sa chemise et l'enfila. Il boutonna rapidement le tout et s'en alla se donner un coup de peigne dans les cheveux. Puis il rectifia quelques mèches qui partaient de tous les côtés, et observa attentivement son bouc. Il commençait à être un peu long, et il allait lui falloir économiser ou réclamer à Antoine, pour se rendre chez le barbier dans les jours qui suivaient. Il enfila son bleu de travail, puis se retourna une nouvelle fois vers Antoine, attendant une réponse.

\- Pas forcé, incité. Rectifia-t-il en buvant une longue gorgée de café. On m'a servi un verre de gnôle avant même que je ne puisse dire non... Et dire qu'il était bon, ce truc...

Et il se remit à observer sa boisson, repensant à la soirée de la veille. Puis il lança un regard furtif à Mathieu qui finissait de se préparer après un énième regard noir. Il soupira.

\- Ah... si seulement je pouvais te dire la vérité... murmura-t-il, avant de se remettre à pester contre ses maux de têtes.

Mathieu releva la tête vers son ami. Il était sur le point de franchir le pas de la porte, prêt à retourner travailler. Et dans sa tête, il entendait comme une petite voix ravie d'aller rejoindre toutes ces machines pénibles. Il secoua la tête.

\- Tu disais ? S'adressa-t-il à son ami.

Antoine secoua la tête, puis il fit un grand sourire.

\- Rien, je me parlais à moi-même…

Le plus petit haussa un sourcil, puis sorti de la pièce. Les deux soupirèrent, chacun de leur côté.

* * *

Cigare à la main, Victor Bonnefoy prenait son temps pour se rendre à son travail. Et comme chaque matin, il était bien décidé à arriver en retard. Il traînait des pieds sur le pavé, et sifflotait une chanson paillarde maintes fois entendu dans les bars où il allait se soûler le soir. Si bien qu'il n'était pas rare, le matin, de le voir tituber sur sa route habituelle. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Ses cheveux habituellement coiffés en batailles étaient ramenés en arrière, bien que plusieurs mèches rebelles partaient dans tous les sens. Il semblait bien content, un sourire flottant sur le coin de ses lèvres. Sa veste d'un beige foncé reposait sur son épaule, et le vent frais venait s'y engouffrer.

Le cigare fini, il le laissa tomber au sol et l'écrasa, collant de la cendre sous le talon de sa chaussure. Il sortit alors de sa poche de pantalon sa pipe en bois, y plaça de l'herbe, craqua une allumette et observa un instant danser la flamme devant ses yeux. Enfin, il prit une bouffée de tabac et laissa mourir le petit bout de bois à côté des restes du cigare.

Il traversa d'un pas nonchalant une rue pleine de monde et s'arrêta devant la vitrine d'une boulangerie. On pouvait y voir diverses pâtisseries qui lui donnait l'eau à la bouche, mais il se ravisa lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il lui restait, en poche, à peine de quoi manger, le reste étant encore chez lui. Il soupira et s'éloigna à regret de la si plaisante nourriture, pour finir par s'engager dans la rue du poste de police. Il salua quelques collègues d'un geste de la main, avant de s'engouffrer dans la bâtisse des forces de l'ordre.

* * *

\- Victor Bonnefoy : c'était un nom connu de tous parmi la population de la capitale. Policier depuis déjà quelques années, il faisait parti des élites de la profession, pour avoir su mettre derrière les barreaux les pires criminels qu'avait connu Paris. Il était surtout connu pour avoir, d'après la presse, fait disparaître celui qui se faisait appeler « Bloody Panda »…

– Et maintenant, il se pourrait que la tâche de se débarrasser de l'Ange déchu lui soit refilée, on a compris David ! Pas besoin de nous l'expliquer encore une fois !

– Mais je ne fais qu'énumérer ce que j'ai entendu tout à l'heure venant de la part des collègues, tu sais, lorsque j'ai dû me rendre aux toilettes pour…

– Pas besoin de détails !

Alexis balança sa chaussure vers son jeune frère, le ratant de peu. Elle termina sa course non loin de Jérémy qui finissait de mettre son uniforme, à l'autre bout de la pièce. Ce dernier sursauta en entendant le claquement de la semelle contre le mur, la regardant retomber avec de grand yeux plein de surprise. Puis il fronça les sourcils et lança un regard noir vers ses deux aînés, et en particulier Alexis.

\- Attention quand tu vises ! Gronda-t-il, rendant la chaussure à son propriétaire de la même manière qu'elle était parvenue.

Alexis la récupéra au vol, sourire en coin, la secoua pour en extraire les lacets qui étaient rentrés à l'intérieur et la mis à son pied. Puis il soupira.

\- Si l'autre abruti ose mettre son nez dans cette affaire, je jure que…

– Tu jures que quoi ? Fit une voix désagréablement familière aux Breut.

David fut le premier à se relever, suivit des deux autres frères. Un trio de regard noirs se dirigea vers le nouveau venu, qui leur offrit son sourire le plus narquois. Dans le silence absolu, il alla s'asseoir juste à côté du plus jeune des frangins, qui se décala le plus rapidement possible, à la limite de se coller au mur et n'en faire plus qu'un avec.

\- Et bien, quel accueil chaleureux, gloussa Bonnefoy en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Ça me fait plaisir de vous voir. Moi qui voulait vous parler de l'affaire de l'Ange déchu…

– Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu as nous dire ? En espérant que tu ne sois pas trop désagréable… cracha Alexis, avec une mine de dégoût.

– Disons que j'ai vu le chef, en arrivant. J'en ai parlé avec lui, de cette affaire, et il vous donne un mois pour faire vos preuves, faute de quoi, ''je me débarrasserai de ces trois abrutis aussi vite que possible'' a-t-il dit, et j'hériterai de l'enquête et des prestiges qui en suivront.

Il avait fait exprès de changer de voix et d'en prendre une plus grave et désagréable pour imiter le chef, et bomba le torse comme un coq. Il gardait toujours cet air narquois sur le visage, tandis que les Breut bouillonnaient de l'intérieur. Mais il n'y fit pas attention. Il n'était venu que pour se moquer d'eux, comme à son habitude depuis leur entrée dans la police. Il se releva et se rendit vers la porte, où, sans se retourner, il salua une dernière fois les trois frère.

\- À plus, les amateurs…

Puis, avec un rire bien moqueur, il partit en laissant la porte du vestiaire grand ouverte, histoire que les frères puissent encore l'entendre jusqu'à sa sortie du bâtiment. Puis silence se fit.

\- Je le déteste... Grogna Jérémy, balançant sa chaussure contre la porte que venait de refermer David.

Il resta un instant immobile, avant de se plier en deux, pris sa tête entre ses mains et se mit à sangloter.

\- Mais qu'allons-nous faire. Ils vont se débarrasser de nous si nous n'arrivons pas à attraper ce tueur !

Alexis soupira une nouvelle fois. Il observa longuement la lampe à huile à ses côtés, regard vide, avant de reprendre ses esprits et se lever pour prendre son jeune frère dans ses bras et le consoler. Il avait toujours pris son rôle de grand frère à cœur, et, bien qu'il s'amusait de s'embrouiller avec eux, comme n'importe quel aîné, il se devait toujours de les aider dans les moments difficiles.

\- On va le trouver, cet Ange déchu. Et cette fois-ci, ce ne sera pas Bonnefoy qui en tirera toute la gloire !

* * *

\- Nouveau meurtre dans la capitale ! Une noble assassiné dans la rue ! L'Ange déchu a de nouveau attaqué ! Demandez le journal !

Il commençait à perdre sa voix, et il avait mal au bras. Il avait déjà vendu un bon paquet de journaux, le sujet du jour semblait plus intéressant que ceux du reste de la semaine. Et on pouvait sentir de l'inquiétude chez certains, comme du ravissement chez d'autres. La petite bourse qu'il tenait à la ceinture tintait fortement, et n'allait bientôt plus pouvoir recevoir un sou de plus. Alors il avait commencé à en mettre dans ses poches.

Les jours où l'Ange déchu revenait à l'attaque, il voyait surtout les petit bourgeois et les riches des quartiers voisins venir lui acheter son journal, et ils donnaient plus de pièces, à son grand plaisir. Mais en voyant le dessin en première page, lorsqu'il donnait l'ouvrage à l'acheteur, il manquait a plusieurs reprise de régurgiter son maigre petit-déjeuner. Il en avait même fait la remarque à Mathieu, lorsqu'il l'avait croisé, s'en allant à l'usine.

\- Il faut dire que cet Angel MJ – pourquoi ce pseudonyme d'ailleurs ? – a bien du talent, que ce soit dans ses articles ou dans ses dessins. Parfois ça me met même mal-à-l'aise…

Et il avait ri, avant de voir Mathieu l'ébouriffer puis s'éloigner.

Puis il avait repris ses ventes. Il lui restait à peine une dizaine de journaux, et les rues se vidaient enfin, tous les travailleurs étant arrivés à leur boulot. Il en avait vendu neuf aux commerçants du coin. Mais il ne trouva personne pour lui prendre le dernier. Pourtant, il se devait de s'en débarrasser, il n'avait pas envie de se faire enguirlander par son employeur. Cet homme horrible qui ne se dérangeait pas de battre des enfants. Plus de la moitié de ce qu'il gagnait à la vente, l'homme les lui reprenait, puis il partageait le reste avec les autres gamins qui vendaient aussi les journaux dans d'autres quartiers, mais jamais de façon équitable. Toujours plus à ses chouchous, et les miettes pour les petits merdeux comme Kriss. Il avait toujours ce sentiment d'injustice qu'il gardait au travers de la gorge, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Soit il se pliait aux exigences de ce connard, soit il perdait son travail pour avoir ouvert sa gueule, et ils n'auraient plus de quoi se nourrir avec sa mère, ci ce n'était qu'au travers de la mendicité. Tout ceci l'énervait.

\- Petit, il te reste pas un journal ? Demanda-t-on derrière lui.

Il se retourna vivement, et reconnu l'homme de la veille. Mathieu lui avait dit son nom… Antonin ? Non, mais ça y ressemblait. Mais il semblait plus mal en point que la veille, et bien mal réveillé.

\- Arrête de me défigurer, j'ai juste la gueule de bois, fit Antoine, fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Kriss recula d'un pas, une violente odeur d'alcool lui assaillit les narines. Oh oui, il devait avoir bien bu la veille.

Il tendit le journal à Antoine, qui avait, par ailleurs, mis ses lunettes formés de lanières de cuir, à l'envers. Il pouffa, l'adulte le défigura mais ne fit aucune remarque. Il tata ses verres, puis remarqua sa bêtise. Il réajusta le tout, une grimace un peu bêta sur le visage. Kriss l'observa faire en gloussant, le bars toujours tendu vers Antoine. Ce dernier se contenta juste de prendre ces pages imprimées avec du mauvais papier jaûnatre. Il remit une bonne poignée de sous au petit Kriss, puis en silence s'en alla.

\- Il ne parle pas beaucoup, se dit l'enfant.

Mais peu lui importait, il avait enfin tout vendu, et il en était bien content. Il se mit alors à sautiller vers la boutique de son employeur, jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit mat n'attire son attention. Il se retourna, et vit sa mère au sol. Et juste devant elle, il vit Antoine.

* * *

Ah, je sais que ça vous déprimes... ou pas... mais le chapitre est déjà fini. Ne pleurez pas (de joie, de tristesse, comme vous voulez), il va juste falloir attendre encore quelques mois pour la suite *LOL*

En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu, et bonne journée à vous ;)


End file.
